Pesadelos II Desejos do coração
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: Você pode fugir e até se esconder, mas todos seus inimigos lhe encontram ao adormecer. Apenas um anjo poderá salvá-lo. O que realmente aconteceu naquela noite foi um sonho ou realidade?


Idéias pra fic: Pesadelos II

**Pesadelos II – Desejos do coração**

Os raios de sol já entravam pelas frestas da janela, iluminando todo o quarto e despertando a garota. Ela abriu os olhos bem devagar, acostumando com a claridade.

Esfregou os olhos tentando ganhar tempo para lembrar com o quê havia sonhado. Um sorriso formou em seus lábios... tinha sido tão bom, na verdade fora ótimo, ela e seu amado... juntos.

Abraçou o travesseiro e deitou a cabeça nele... um cheiro bom se espalhava ali, ela apertou mais de encontro a si, quisera que fosse real.

Finalmente resolveu levantar, espreguiçou deixando o lençol descer sobre o seu corpo nu...

"Não me lembro de ter dormido sem..." puxou o lençol de volta e olhou ao redor, com certo espanto. "Mas esse não é meu quarto!" pensou Winry.

O travesseiro, o lençol, a cama, o cheiro. Nada ali era dela.

"Aconteceu mesmo!" – outro sorriso se formou.

Levou a mão à boca, tocando levemente. Ainda sentia aquele gosto... o gosto do beijo de Edward.

**Flashback (FB)**

Ele roçou seus lábios nos dela, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo seu corpo. Provocando-a. Fazendo com que ela também o desejasse. Deu-lhe um selinho. Mordiscou sua orelha, beijou seu pescoço, seus lábios macios percorrendo seus ombros, descendo até seus seios...

**Fim do flashback (FFB)**

Enrolou-se no lençol com cuidado e levantou da cama o mais silenciosamente que pode. Caminhou até a porta, espiou para ver se vinha alguém e tendo certeza de que estava sozinha ali, ela voltou ao seu próprio quarto.

Foi até o guarda-roupa, vestiu uma blusa e uma saia e prendeu seus cabelos. Lançou um olhar rápido ao espelho e desceu.

Já na cozinha ela se serviu de café com panquecas, e achou que tinha muita sorte por não ter encontrado com ninguém, pois com certeza pediriam uma explicação por ela ter acordado tão tarde.

Enquanto comia, seus pensamentos foram para em outro lugar. Estava tão distraída que não viu quem chegou.

Pinako: Bom dia, Winry. Acordou tarde hoje. – comentou desconfiada.

Al: Bom dia Winry-chan. – vinha logo atrás. – Dormiu bem?

A garota não deu muita atenção, estava absorta, pensando em certo loirinho que andava por aí.

Agora sim a velha ia pegar no pé dela, pois tinha certeza que alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

Pinako: Winry, eu vou à cidade comprar peças e preciso que você ajuste alguns automails pra mim.

"Automail" pensou a garota. "Se ele ainda tivesse um, eu teria desculpa para chegar perto".

**FB**

Suas mãos fortes e ao mesmo tempo macias tocavam sua pele. Acariciando suas costas, puxando seu top, procurando vagarosamente seu sutiã. Elas queriam conhecer cada ponto sensível, procurando cada vez mais prazer, ela sentia um arrepio passar por seu corpo que estremecia ao encontro do outro. Ele tocou sua face corada, começou a passar a mão no pescoço e a cada segundo ele descia pelo corpo da garota. Passou entre seus seios, tocou na região da barriga, desceu o macacão que teimava em atrapalhar, tocando em suas coxas que tremeram totalmente.

**FFB**

O rosto de Winry foi ficando vermelho

Al: Win... você está bem? - perguntou pousando a mão em sua testa – Parece vermelha?

Winry: Ah... – desvio da pergunta e correu pra porta – Automail? Ok, já vou arrumar vovó! – e desce correndo e tropeçando em direção à oficina.

Algum tempo depois...

Winry: Aff... a vovó deixou muito serviço pra mim! – reclamava enquanto mexia em algumas peças – Mas aqui embaixo não vou poder vê-lo... – falou baixo, mais para si do que para quem vinha descendo as escadas silenciosamente.

Ed: Não vai ver quem? – falou baixo em seu ouvido.

Winry: ED?? – ela assustou e se virou correndo, dando de cara com ele – O que... como... faz... aqui? – começou a se agitar em volta da mesa, para mostrar que tinha muito serviço.

Ed: Quem não vai ver? – segurou a pelo braço, prendendo-a entre seu corpo e a mesa atrás de si.

Winry: Er... – o contato com o garoto estava deixando-a inebriada – Ed... eu... er...

Ele queria muito senti-la novamente perto de si.

Winry: Hum... Ed... – as palavras se perderam.

Eles aproximaram seus rostos, ele entreabriu os lábios e ela cerrou os olhos...

Al: Nii-san! Você está aí? – o jovem Elric vinha descendo as escadas.

Ed: Droga... – ele soltou-a e se afastou – O que foi Al?

O rapaz chegou onde o casal se encontrava.

Al: Você me disse para chamá-lo quando terminasse o serviço. Vamos treinar?

Ed: Ok, vamos – e sai com o irmão, mas não sem antes olhar pra trás.

Mais tarde naquele dia...

O sol ia se pondo lentamente, e era observado pela garota sentada na sacada da varanda. A sensação que isso lhe provocava era familiar, aquele calor, aquele brilho. Tudo lembrava Edward. A cor de seus cabelos, o dourado de seus olhos, seu corpo quente e reconfortante. A sensação de proteção era inigualável.

A lua vinha surgindo lentamente e já não se podia ver nada ao longe. Mas, observando bem à frente, a garota percebeu um movimento perto das árvores que margeavam o riacho.

"Ele ainda está treinando. E se eu...".

Seu corpo acompanhou seus pensamentos. Ela desceu da sacada, seguiu pelas escadas bem silenciosa e alcançou a porta da frente. Al e Pinako estavam distraídos com o jantar, então ela pode sair sem problemas.

Ele golpeava as árvores como se fosse um inimigo, muito concentrado não a viu se aproximar. Porém, era nela que seus pensamentos estavam.

"Não devia ter ido à oficina" pensou furioso. "Agora não consigo tirá-la da cabeça".

Winry: Ed... – chamou baixinho.

Ele parou, ainda de costas pra ela. Agora o vento trazia até ele o perfume que ela exalava.

Ed: Winry... – sussurrou para si.

Ela aproximou mais, levou as mãos aos ombros do loiro e apoiou a cabeça em suas costas. Desceu as mãos por seus braços e o abraçou, tocando seu peito, chegando seu corpo mais perto do dele.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do garoto, ele pousou sua mão sobre a da garota. Seu cheiro, seu toque, tudo o inebriava.

Ele se desvencilhou aos poucos, virando e frente pra ela, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

As respirações estavam descompassadas, seus corpos pareciam imãs, pois eles aproximavam cada vez mais.

Ele colocou uma mão em sua cintura e a trouxe até si, com a outra acariciou seu rosto, tocando seus olhos, contornou seus lábios, pescoço, nuca. Ele soltou o lenço que prendia seus cabelos, sentindo a maciez entre seus dedos. Ela, por sua vez, colocou as mãos em seus braços, fechou os olhos, sentindo-o tocá-la. Levou as mãos em volta de seu pescoço e soltou sua trança, desfazendo-a mecha por mecha.

Com os corpos já colados ele beijou seus ombros, depositando selinhos, subindo vagarosamente até seu pescoço, mordiscou sua orelha, fazendo-a arrepiar, afagou seus cabelos, beijou o canto de sua boca.

Ela massageou seus ombros e passou a mão em suas costas, já sem camisa, pois ele estava treinando. Arranhava-o a cada arrepio que ele lhe causava. Depositou um beijo em seu pescoço, abraçando-o fortemente. Roçou seus lábios nos dele, provocando-o.

Agora a escuridão predominava, a lua estava oculta pelas nuvens, e só algumas luzes vindas da casa eram vistas já bem distantes e esquecidas naquele momento.

Envolveu-a pela cintura e tomou-lhe os lábios, arrancando um suspiro. Línguas brincando, se tocando, explorando cada canto e sentindo o gosto.

Pararam para respirar, e descobriram-se deitados lado a lado. Olhando-se fixamente ele acariciou seu rosto, enquanto ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Não foi preciso proferir nenhuma palavra, os dois sabiam o que queriam. Demonstrar seu amor e sentir-se amado. Era só o que precisavam para viver.

Voltaram a se beijar, trocando carícias e sussurros. Logo as coisas se tornaram meio irracionais, as roupas foram abandonadas em um canto, perderam a razão e noção do tempo, nada nem ninguém podia atrapalhá-los, o único som que ouviam era da respiração do outro.

O calor de corpos nus se tocando, o suor se misturando à grama, gemidos se dissipando no vento.

Ed acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto e um peso morno sobre si. Winry ainda encontrava-se adormecida, a cabeça deitada no peito de Edward, um braço envolvendo sua cintura e seu corpo coberto pelo sobretudo dele.

Ed: Winry - passou a mão nos cabelos dela enquanto chamava seu nome. – Acorde, minha Winry.

Ela levantou um pouco a cabeça, e abriu os olhos, dirigindo-os ao garoto. Azul e dourado se encarando. Ela esboçou um sorriso e voltou a deitar.

Winry: Quero ficar aqui só mais um pouco.

Ele também sorriu e voltou a acariciar seus cabelos.

Ed: O tempo que você quiser.


End file.
